


"Come back to me" / "I'll always come back to you."

by experimentative_writer



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF, fassavoy - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Happy Ending, Light Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, RPF, Soulmates, Tragedy, Violence, kind of, m/m - Freeform, there is a happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: James, Prince of Britain and rightful heir to the throne, meets Sir Mikael, son of Sir Joseph and leader of Britain's army, during the celebration of their victory against their assaillants.Life separates the two lovers abruptly.But what if life never was love's enemy?





	"Come back to me" / "I'll always come back to you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and english is not my first language, so if you spot any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> See the tags for warnings. I swear there is a happy ending!
> 
> I wrote this while listening to "On the Nature of Daylight" by Max Ritcher (also from the Arrival soundtrack). It suits the story well in my opinion, try listening to it while reading! 
> 
> Title is a quote from "The Atonement" (one of James' movie, if you haven't watch it yet, you should!!) 
> 
> Have a good reading! xx

_ “Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.” _

_ Aristotle _

 

_ “There is love, of course. And then there’s life, its enemy.” _

_ Jean Anouilh _

**_Before…_ **

**_Somewhere in 1400..._ **

 

It all started by the slightest glimpse of blue.

 

The celebration had been going on for a while before the people was greeted by the King’s presence, accompanied by his own flesh and blood; James, his grandson, future Heir of the Kingdom. When they appeared among the populace, everyone bowed before their King and their Prince.

 

Mikael was among the populace. 

 

The King walked around, closely followed by his grandson. The people raised their eyes to look at their Ruler. 

“People of Britain… After all those years trying to protect our country, trying to protect the lands of the ones before us and the land of the ones after us, trying to protect the ones we love most…” he put his hand on his grandson’s shoulder, patting it softly, “the war is finally behind us!” People cheered loudly at his words. “It would not have been this way if brave, courageous men would not have fought for us all. Tonight, the celebration is dedicated to all of them who stepped before the enemy to protect us all. The names of the fallens will never be forgotten.”

 

The King continued walking, stopping just in front of Mikael. The man looked up at his King, who looked back fondly at him and put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“I want to personally praise the heroism demonstrated by Sir Mikael, son of Sir Josef. After his father, the leader of our army, fell on the battlefield, defending what meant the most to him, this brave young man led our people to victory. Without his strength, we would not be here tonight to celebrate our victory. Your father would be proud of you. Long live Britain!” 

 

“Long live Britain!” cheered the people all around the place. The King motioned to the musicians to start playing again after a last smile at Mikael. He smiled back at his King and, as his lord turned his back to continue his journey to the Royal table, Mikael caught a glimpse of blue behind him. He never thought his heart could skip a beat like it did at this exact moment. The most beautiful eyes were following closely the King to the table; they were looking at him, a smirk on those perfect lips, before turning away and following the King. Before Mikael could stand to follow them, everyone stood back up and a lot of his men came to congratulate him. A crowd was circling him, keeping him from looking at those playful blue eyes once more. 

 

The celebration came back to life after the King’s speech; food and wine (lots of wine) were offered to everyone in titanic quantity. People drank and ate as they celebrated their victory. A lot of his men were drunk after a couple of glasses and everyone seemed to enjoy their nights. Some of Mikael’s men had gone with a woman (or two), but that didn’t interest him. A good quantity of women came to try to seduce him, but he wasn’t interested. Blue eyes were still hunting him as he tried to look for them. 

 

After a while, Mikael decided to go for a walk as he wanted some time alone, in a quieter place. Nobody really noticed his departure considering their different states of drunkness; at least, that’s what he thought. Blue eyes followed his movements until he was out of the party area; they stood and quietly followed him. 

 

Of course, Mikael rapidly realised someone was following him; he indeed was one of the best Knights of the company. He continued walking until he reached the beginning of the forest. Quickly, he hid behind a tree, the darkness concealing him completely. Soon, soft steps slowed down as they looked for Mikael until they stopped completely. Mikael seized the confusion of his follower to surprise him from behind: he jumped from behind the tree and tackled the intruder on the floor, his musculature easily outmatching the assailant. 

 

Blue eyes looked at him with surprise (and was it amusement?). Mikael’s eyes went big as he realised who the stranger was: the King’s grandson. Mikael rapidly got up before helping the Prince back on his feet. He bowed before him in apology. 

“My Prince! Pardon me for such a reaction, I did not know you were following me! If I knew-”

“James. ” 

It was Mikael’s turn to look at the other man with confusion. The Prince extended a hand before him and helped Mikael on his feet. 

“No need for all those formalities.”

He shook the Knight’s hand before releasing it, a large smile on his lips. Mikael smiled back at him. 

“Mikael.”

“So I’ve heard.” James let out a small laugh, making the taller man grateful that it was dark, so that his flushed cheeks would not show. How could this man be so beautiful? 

“Were you getting tired of all the celebrations?” asked James. 

“I could ask you the same question.” 

James laughed again as he raised his hands in admittance.

“That is indeed true. Don’t get me wrong: I  _ love  _ the people of Britain. But I do sometimes like some more… quiet time?”

It was Mikael’s turn to laugh.

“Yes… I could say the same. Alone is good too.” 

James eyed the other man playfully.

“Are you saying to your Prince that you do not desire His presence?”

“NO, no, that’s… no, that’s not what I wanted-” 

The smaller man bursted out in laughter, making Mikael stop mid-sentence. 

“I know, that’s not what you said. Don’t worry, I’m only messing with you.” 

Mikael was shocked for a few seconds before he started to laugh too. After a moment, Mikael stopped laughing and looked back at the other man.

“It’s not totally safe here, in the middle of the night, my Prin- James. You should probably go back.” 

James looked at him playfully before cocking his head slightly on the side, a smile on his lips. 

“Well, thankfully, I have the captain of the company to protect me in case a leaf falls on me.” 

With that, James started walking again and Mikael followed him. 

 

A peaceful silence fell between both men, silence only interrupted by the different sounds of nature. Mikael would sometimes glance at the Prince from the side to look at him: he was 3 or 4 inches smaller than him and probably 2-3 years younger than him. The light of the moon made his pale skin almost glow in the dark, freckles decorating his features here and there. The Prince’s frame was also smaller than his; his shoulder and his waist were narrower, but he still had some musculature. His most beautiful feature was, however, his incredibly blue eyes paired with that playful look always hidden in them. 

 

Lost in his thoughts, Mikael was startled by James’ voice. 

“I must say I was very surprised to see you turn down all those beautiful women at the party. Didn’t you want a night full of celebrations?”

Mikael he looked down at the ground before his feet. 

“I don’t really seek... women’s company.” 

Without the other seeing, James’ cheek flushed lightly at the other’s reveal. 

“Oh… I can understand that.” 

The older man abruptly turned in James’ direction, disbelief written on his features. The other caught the reaction and laughed. 

“Yes, the rumors are true: the Prince of Britain is not in the slightest interested in women.” James smiled frankly at Mikael as he spoke. 

“Too bad I don’t really pay attention to rumors.” 

 

Sure, Mikael had heard rumors regarding the Prince’s sexual orientation, but they never really interested him, so he did not know much about them. However, he could not deny that a small feeling started burning inside him after hearing the Prince’s reveal: hope. 

 

James smile grew even larger at Mikael’s word. He stopped walking, which made the other man stop in his track. 

“I would very like to show you a favorite place of mine. Would you?” James extended his hand before him as he waited for Mikael’s answer. 

The answer came quickly and resolutingly: “Very much, yes.” He took the man’s hand and let him guide them through the forest. 

 

After a short walk, the trees stopped before a breathtaking sight: the moon reflected on a large lake, water a mirror, surrounded by a small beach. Mikael stopped dead in his track as he looked around him. James was in front of him, facing him, and was eyeing him funnily. Mikael finally found back how to talk.

“It’s amazing. Beautiful. I didn’t even know such a place existed inside the forest.”

“I discovered this place with my grandmother, the Queen, when I was little. We used to go for walks in the forest quite regularly before she…” 

 

Sadness briefly covered James’ eyes before he looked back at Mikael, all traces of it disappeared. 

“Now, every time I need a quiet place or some time alone, I come here. And now, I showed you so, maybe, you could come back?”

Mikael looked at James fondly as he saw some sheepishness in his eyes. 

“I certainly will come back here as often as you allow me.” 

 

A large smile decorated James’ face at his words. They both stared at each other for a moment, neither of them moving. After a while, a playful look came back in James’ eyes as he walked backwards to the shore. Mikael smirked as he watched him. Leisurely, still looking right into Mikael’s eyes, James took off his clothes, starting by his shoes, then his shirt and his pants. Now only in his underwear, he turned around as he started to walk into the water. He looked at Mikael above his shoulder.

“Are you coming?”

 

Never did Mikael take his clothes off this fast. 

 

When he was only in his underwear (and thankfully, James wasn’t looking at him, so he wouldn’t see the bulge in Mikael’s underwear), he walked to the shore as he saw James reach a place deep enough so he could swim. He got into the water slowly, the noise making James turn in his direction. He smiled approvingly at the older man, making Mikael smirk. Unconsciously, James licked his bottom lips as he shamelessly watched the taller man get into water, eyeing his beautifully toned torso and legs. 

 

Mikael reached James in no time as he swam in his direction. James had stopped swimming, only moving to maintain himself in place and above the water.

 

The Knight looked above him to look at the astonishing view of the sky. 

“Beautiful.” 

James swam slowly in Mikael’s direction until he was almost flush against him. Both men were staring intensely at each other, not one of them daring to move.

“Beautiful, indeed.” 

Without further wait, Mikael reached his hand behind James’ head and pulled him closer, crashing his lips against James’. The younger man returned the kiss as fervently as he reached a hand around Mikael’s neck, pulling him closer too.  

 

After a small heated make-out session, both men pulled from the kiss as they tried to catch their breath. James was the first to talk as they stared at each other. 

“How about we go back there, yes?”

Michael grinned widely. “Good idea.” 

 

They swam back to the shore, shivering as the temperature dropped once outside of the water. James took Mikael’s hand as he led him to their clothes. When they arrived, James turned around to crash his lips against Mikael’s, flushing his body against his. Both of their arousal rubbed against the other which made both men groan. 

 

As they continued kissing, James was struck by a shiver making his whole body tremble. Realising it, Mikael pulled back long enough so he could lay his clothes on grass and he gently pushed James over it, covering his body with his own. The gesture made James laugh in the kiss.

“Hmm… definitely better.” 

 

James rocked his hips against Mikael, rubbing once again their arousal together. A grunt escaped their lips as they continued kissing, Mikael’s hips coming down to meet James’ thrusts. Soon, neither of them had clothing on left. 

  
  
  
  
  


It was the first time Mikael made love to James. 

 

After this moment, Mikael and James would often meet at this exact same place. They lived their relationship in secret, because they both knew it wouldn’t be accepted: the King would never accept that his grandson, the only heir, would not have a child for his succession. 

  
  
  
  


James was lying in Mikael’s arms on the grass. They were both staring at the view before them in a pleasant silence. James raised himself slightly on his elbows to look at Mikael. 

“We should leave. Together. Far away from here. Where no one could find us.” 

Mikael smiled sadly before kissing his lover.

“What about the throne?”

James sighed before resting his head back on Mikael’s chest. 

“I never wanted it. I could never be a good King. What is a King without a Queen anyway?”

It was Mikael’s turn to sigh before kissing his lover’s hair. 

“You could always find a decent woman and have her bear your child. You would be a good King.” 

“But I don’t want anyone. I want  _ you  _ and  _ only you _ . I love you.”

Mikael smiled sadly as he left another kiss on his lover’s head.

“I know. And I love you too. I would do anything for you.” 

Once again, James rose on his elbows and looked into Mikael’s eyes.

“Then  _ come  _ with me.”

Mikael brushed a stray of hair from James’ face before kissing him lovingly. 

“I want you by my side. But…I can’t do that, I can’t make you leave everything for me. I would never pardon myself for it…” 

“You don’t have to make me leave everything, you are  _ my  _ everything and I want to be with you.”

“Yes, but-”

Mikael was interrupted by the sound of bells ringing. Both men stopped talking and looked into the distance before looking at each other. 

“An attack?!”

“We have to go,  _ right now _ . We have to hide you somewhere safe.”

“But-”

“ _ NO _ . We go.  _ Now _ .”  

 

The two lovers quickly got up and put the rest of their clothing. They ran to the city as fast as they could through the forest. Once they arrived, Mikael took James to the armoury since it was the closest. 

“Wait here. I’ll be back.”

Mikael ran to get his armor through the crowd of soldiers getting ready to face the attack. The chef of the castle’s watch saw him and came to told him that the country they were once battling were striking back. 

 

Hurriedly, Mikael went back to James; he took hold of his hand and led him to the hiding. Before he had the chance to leave, James pulled Mikael by the arm and crashed his lips to his. He rested his forehead against his lover’s, fear clearly readable on his features. 

“Come back. Come back to me. Please.” 

Mikael smiled at his lover before kissing him one last time before leaving. 

“I’ll always come back to you.”  

 

With that, Mikael ran to go join his men to defend the castle and his lover. 

 

The enemy was everywhere. How could they have not notice them when they were coming? They succeeded to make it into the walls of the castle as Mikael’s men were trying to keep them back. Fury and fear powered each of Mikael’s blow as he took down every enemy he encountered. 

 

His worst fear came true.

 

“SOME OFF THEM GOT INTO THE CASTLE!”

 

As soon as he heard those words, Mikael turned around to have a closer look at the castle: they had breached in.  _ James! _

 

Michael ran inside the castle and, when he was inside, directed himself in the hiding’s direction.  _ Please be alright, please be alright…  _ Once he took the last turn, he saw enemies breaching into the hiding. He saw red: before he realised, he was at the door, attacking the enemy as powerfully as he could. He quickly had a glimpse of blue as he turned to hit another opponent. 

 

And then he fell one knee on the ground. Pain shot up from his right thigh abruptly. When he looked, he had an arrow through it. He thought he heard James gasps, but adrenaline flew through him even stronger than before as he killed the archer behind him. He rose on his feet and he held his wound tightly, as well as he could, so he would not lose too much blood. He continued striking the others that came to the room, his back to his lover in hope to shield him. 

 

They were too many for Mikael as he was hurt badly and his soldiers weren’t coming to help. Soon, Mikael felt another arrow piercing his abdomen and two others piercing his shoulder, making him fall back on his knees. A man got in front of him and he saw him raise his bow to give the final blow. 

 

“NO.”

 

Mikael heard the string of the bow, but the piercing pain never came. 

 

That’s when he saw.

 

“JAMES!!!”

 

James had the arrow right through his heart and was lying in front of him. Full of rage and using the last remain strength he had, Mikael killed the remaining enemies penetrating in the room before standing to barricade the door.

 

He ran back to his lover.

 

“No, no, no, James… NO,  _ why  _ would you do that?! You said you wanted to leave with me, why would you do that?!”

 

Smiling softly, James raised one hand to wipe the tears that were falling from Mikael’s eyes. Mikael brushed hair that were falling in James’ face before kissing him. One last time. 

 

James tried talking, but started coughing violently. 

“No, no, no, James, don’t talk, please, don’t, you’re hurt, you shouldn’t-…” 

“Mikael...Come back to me.”

Tears fell even harder from Mikael’s eyes. 

“Of course, I will, love… I’ll always come back to you.” 

 

James smiled one last time before giving his last breath. 

 

Mikael hugged James tightly against him as he heard banging on the door. He laid his lover delicately on the floor before standing in front of him. When the enemy got in, he fought harder than before. For his lover.

 

Even when he received a hit, every time more painful, he kept going until no one was left. 

 

He heard the bells of the city ring: they had defeated the enemy. 

 

Mikael fell on the ground, too wounded to stand anymore. He crawled to his lover, kissed his now colder lips and laid by his side. 

“I’ll always come back to you…” 

When the soldiers finally got into the castle and found the hiding, they discovered James and Mikael’s bodies, hands intertwined together, as they rested now eternally together. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But what if life was never love’s enemy?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Now…_ **

**_September 9th, 2001_ **

 

 

It all started by the slightest glimpse of blue.

 

_ Once again… _

 

After months of filming, all of  _ Band of Brothers _ ’ cast celebrated the release of the first two episodes. Everyone was currently in a pub near the shooting area, enjoying a cold pint with their colleagues.  

As everyone got more and more wasted, Michael retreated to sit at the bar to enjoy a drink by himself. He made small-talk with the bartender, but mostly kept quiet as he watched silently everyone around him. 

Tom Hanks was among the crew as he was one of the developers of the serie. Slightly drunk, he walked in the middle of the crowd and made everyone silence by knocking on his glass with a spoon. All eyes were silently on him as he started to speak.

“Hey everyone! I won’t crash the party for long, I just wanted to thank you all for the hard work you put into this project. Without the participation of each and everyone of you, we’d never be here tonight, so, CHEERS!”

Everyone in the place screamed “Cheers!” too before the music came back on and the party came back to life. 

As he looked playfully at Tom,  Mikael caught a glimpse of blue behind him. He never thought his heart could skip a beat like it did at this exact moment. The most beautiful eyes were following Tom to the table; they were looking at him, a smirk on those perfect lips, before turning away and following the other man. Before Mikael could stand to follow them, everyone stood back up and went back on the dancefloor, keeping him from seeing those playful blue eyes and looking at them once more.

 

Reluctantly, Michael stopped looking for blue eyes and turned around on his stool to take another sip of his drink. 

 

 

And then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. 

Michael turned around to meet a smile with curious and playful eyes, blue as an ocean, staring fondly at him.

A scottish accent resonated as the other man spoke to Michael.

“You came back.” 

It was Michael’s turn to smile largely.

“I’ll always come back to you.” 

 

 

_ “Lovers don’t finally meet somewhere. They’re in each other all along.” _

_ Rumi _

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are more than appreciated, let me know what you thought and leave kudos if you liked!!


End file.
